


Guess who is visiting

by Awenseth



Series: Music of the Desert [2]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Humour, OOC - just in case, after the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amos Kane is in for a big surprise when he wakes up one morning to be greeted by an unsuspected guest in his room, he should have just gone back to sleep as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess who is visiting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: as said by my other fic I'm still new to the fandom and I don't own the series or the characters, in any other way enjoy the sotry...

Back in the days when he and Julius were still kids had he loved dogs. 

Keyword being ‘had’ now he was starting to develop a constant dislike for them. Fine, he is tolerating Anubis because he is the person keeping Walt alive and Sadie told him that she was only dating the host now and not also the God after a long struggle with herself. This was more then fine by him so yes, he is tolerating the jackal headed God, but his displeasure against said divinity’s father was constantly growing to be larger then the Kheops pyramid. 

Why is that, one may ask if the Gods beside that one had left? 

Easy, you wake up and find yourself gazing into a pair of ruby coloured eyes and as the sleepiness rushes from you when you realize that a God who should not be here is laying atop of you. 

NO, not in that sense of the implication! 

Said annoying being was in his animal form, but much smaller about the size of a greyhound, with crimson coloured fur, a long slightly down curved nose, long triangular ears with golden tips or ends in this case and with a forked tail which also ended in gold. They certainly got the deciphering that the tail was always erect wrong because it was amusedly moving up and down like a two headed snake. He now really wanted to scream in frustration, he was sure that this was not a dream or better a nightmare, but refrained from it and settled for glaring. 

Seriously, would you alert a mansion full of magicians, hormonal, imaginative, teenager magicians from which two are your own nephew and nice, plus one kid has the son of your annoying guest in him and they don’t get along? Letting them face a scene with him lying in bed with the God atop of him no matter what form…he didn’t even want to imagine what those kids would come up with, so he settled for the less embarrassing, diplomatic method. 

Meaning: Grabbing the annoying thing and demand answers while ignoring that the fur is actually really soft like velvet and pleasantly warm… 

“What are you doing here?” well this is an understandable demand seeing how the Gods, well their Gods, had left the world three years ago except Anubis who was allowed to stay behind, but now was another of them also here. 

“A lovely morning to you to.” ugh…I know that it was three years ago, but I can’t for my life remember this guy being this chipper by the best means, well…if you exclude killing people…uhuh…

“I hope for you that you have not dared to hurt any of the students.” if only one of them has as much as a scrape will someone be on they merry way to the deepest part of the Duat. The annoying creature of a divine being only wagged his tail as ruby coloured eyes glistered with amusement. 

“Don’t worry Amos, I have not left this room since my arrival in it four hours ago.” oh how much he wanted to straggle the mutt, but at least had he not hu…wait a moment…HE GOT HERE FOUR HOURS AGO! 

What time was it!? 

When turning to look at the nightstand was I ready to scream at Set again, that thing read that it was only seven in the morning, meaning that the God had been in my room since DUAT DAMNED THREE IN THE MORNING! Also excuse me for panicking, but having this guy appear casually in your bedroom at three in the morning and if it is true that he didn’t leave in those fours hours between his arrival and your waking up with him atop of you, one is allowed to panic. 

“You know that if I wanted to do something to you I would have already done it and if you bring up that ‘rape incident’ with Horus, that only happened once and I have not laid hand on any other being in that way. Beside that I would definitely never intentionally hurt a person who is under my protection.” was he now imagining things or did Set really sound hurt? 

“Well, I’m allowed to be shocked that there was someone in my room for four hours straight with me sleeping and you still haven’t answered my first question.” they also got the ears wrong by the deciphering of the hieroglyphs because now were both of his ears pressed flat against his head and had contributed greatly to the kicked puppy look. 

Is that even allowed for Set to have a kicked puppy look? No matter, this whole situation starts to be really awkward and makes me also uncomfortable. 

“Ra had decided that I could have a type of vacation and beside that keep a lookout for traces of Apophis. He said that because I have now at least again one person who follows my Path is this easy to arrange for him, but I will be limited to use this form and I can only use my powers in life and death situations when someone tells me that this is the case.” ugh… he still has that hurt look going on and maybe, just maybe I should have not snapped at him like that before knowing more and well, after they left had Thoth sent me one last message with his hypothesis why my first possession by Set had left me in such a bad state, but not the second. 

It seems that because I’m surprisingly able to host the third strongest God in me the fact that by his first possession, which was against my will mind you, we both had struggled for dominance and that had unpleasant consequences for me. I’m honestly not sure till this day if I should take this as a compliment for my abilities which were always weaker then that of Julius or as an insult to my intelligence that I should just have let him make a desert out of the whole world because of Apophis’s manipulation. 

No matter how I look at it Set should have been named the God of Frustration or headaches for he is pretty good with giving me both of those. 

“Fine, I should have not overreacted about you being here.” I hope that this works because I will definitely not follow Sadie’s advice about hugging people if you have hurt they feelings. There is no way in all of Egypt that I will be hugging him no matter if he looks currently like and animal! 

“So you don’t mind me staying here?” I need to bite back a sigh before answering, I wonder if before being sent here had Thoth made him play guinea pig for one of his potions or LSD mixes. 

“Yes, I’m sure now could you please get do…” please tell me that this noise was not coming from the twisting of my door handle. 

“Uncle Amos, I thought that I have he…” please Carter, for the love of Egypt and all the Gods don’t yell, I plead you. 

“Hello Carter, I hope that both your school and duties as a Pharaoh are going well?” at least had Set stunned him silent before he could wake up the whole mansion. 

“Ye…yes…what are you doing with my uncle?” ugh…I need an advil after this, or better five. 

“Ra has allowed me to visit and keep an eye out for returning danger, but don’t worry I will be constantly in this form and can only use my powers if someone from you guys tells me to. As for what I’m doing with your uncle? Nothing bad, I only woke him up because after four hours of being in here I started to get bored.” I don’t even want to know what he was doing during those four hours so that he got bored, I will need to inspect the room from the bottom till the top just to be safe, but at least seemed my nephew much calmer, but I was definitely not liking the spark in his eyes. In the past when Julius had that look it never ended good for me. 

“I will be then down and get some breakfast if I’m already awake also I will inform the others who are already down there about our new guest till you two get ready.” and before I could say something my door closed and Carter was heard rushing down the stairs. 

“I think Anubis may be an early raiser like myself.” unfortunately so was Walt, I will ask the poor boy for the advil bottle when getting downstairs, but at least was Set now down on the ground and I could finally climb out of bed, but not before noting that the room got kind of colder. Right having a desert deity on you will a room seem much warmer then it actually is. 

“When do you think Carter tells that…” before I could finish a loud scream shook the whole mansion and I was sure that they could hear it over half Brooklyn and a part of Manhattan, hope Zeus will not send over Hermes with a noise complaint so early in the morning. 

_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FATHER IS UPSTAIRS!**_

“You know, I can now even better see his resemblance to you.” I told the sha as he looked back at me with a grin which showed of his sharp fangs. 

“He will be only screaming louder if you tell him that.” was his only reply before my defenceless door was literally ripped from its hinges when Anubis so ‘politely’ asked for entrance to ‘greet’ his father. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not that his morning after that had progressed any better, Sadie had found the whole thing amusing and after yelling at Anubis that he should fix the door and not use Walt’s body for demolishing tings only because he had ‘daddy issues’ going on. So after the God of Death and Funerals went to work with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks headed he and Set for breakfast, well after the God scared of Felix’s penguins who for some unbelievingly strange reason thought that the divinity’s forked tail were fishes. After sorting out that mess come another problem, you try to eat your breakfast while a group of kids, they were not here during the fight with Apophis, stares with unbelieving eyes at the now canine like god who carelessly munched on a bowl filled with lettuce leaves. 

Yes, Mike you had always been right that vegetarians are evil now please sit back and eat your bacon, it is not polite to climb up on your chair when others have breakfast by the table. 

After that and being unnerved by the glare Anubis was giving his father, I’m really starting to wonder if Nephthys had made the right decision with giving the boy to her siblings, the last thing he wanted the mansion destroyed in a father-son dispute. 

Also, he should mention at this point that he had really gotten a noise complaint from Olymphos which brought him back to the starting point to the morning; he officially is not a dog person anymore. 

Well at least was Set entertained for a while by a few of the students who had, beside Anubis coming out in graveyards, never seen an actual God and he was surprisingly more then willing to answer their numerous questions about Ancient Egypt and some of they ancestors, he even managed to talk lightly about those he disliked. Who would have thought that the God of Deserts, Evil and Chaos could act as a patient teacher? 

The next time he had the God seeking him out on the balcony of his room had been in the afternoon. 

“Could you come and accompany me on a walk?” huh…I’m sure that with five thousand one is old enough to take a walk without supervision and he will certainly give loud to that. 

“Are you not a bit old for having a chaperone when going for a walk?” I still wonder how I can tell that he is embarrassed, must be the connection we still have. 

“This is also part of the deal, thank that annoying brat Horus for this one. I can’t leave the mansion without someone powerful accompanying me.” aha, so I have Horus to thank for this and I certainly will if they return in my time. 

“Fine, but you know that there are rules that animals who aren’t a horse or another such large animal need to be lead on a leash, right?” I could get used to his panicked look, now looked both is tail and ears like on the pictures. 

“Excuse me! You will put me, a God on a leash?” yes, I really can get used to this. Thank you Ra for your kindness. 

“Yes, if you really wish to go out then this is the only way.” I tell him firmly and his ears flatten again as he turns his head to the side. 

“Fine, bring the leash out and let’s go, but for this humiliation I want a double salad.” well I can’t complain with that request, to bad that the leash and collar I have are not pink to freak him out more. 

“Fine, wait a minute till I get both the leash and collar.” I tell him, his eyes follow me as I walk over to the walk in closet and pull down a box containing both items, of course in black so I will be spared the whining about the colour. When I look up again from me crouched position on the ground I notice that Set had left his spot on the balcony and was now right beside me, looking at the items in my hand with puzzlement.

“Why do you have these things actually if you have no dog?” ah, this is kind of an awkward story, but I tell him anyway, maybe the kids would also like to hear it sometime. 

“You know there was once an incident when I found out that Khufu had ordered these two items from an online pet shop and while I was away to do our monthly shopping he took Philip out for a walk.” I told you that it is an awkward story. 

“Your baboon took out your crocodile shabti for a walk in the city?” I had the same unbelieving reaction when I was on my way back and spotting then with two police officers who scolded me for letting an eight years old kid walk around Brooklyn unsupervised for two hours with a dachshund. 

“The mortals saw Philip more as a dachshund then an alligator.” I replied with a shrug and used the distraction to put the collar around his neck and clip on the leash securely. 

“Mortals these days.” I somehow needed to agree with him. “Can we go now? I’m not used being in a building all day.” he was right of course, he was the God of the Desert which of course is a pretty large free space to roam around so for someone who spent so much time roaming around the dunes was it probably really torture to be locked up. I don’t even want to imagine how it must have been inside the Rosetta Stone. 

Anyway we had just made our way to the entrance door and were about to walk out when Carter and Sadie approached us, I could see that both found the sight of me in my usual getup, - pinstriped suit, necktie, hat, black dressing shoes, trench coat and to humour my annoying guest I have braided my hair today with some small red gems and wore the round glasses with red lenses -, standing in the door with an evil God on the leash around him by my feet pretty amusing. 

“What are you two up to?” Carter asked us while I could see Sadie biting her tongue to not start laughing. 

“I can’t leave the house without someone powerful coming with me, you once of an imbecile Godly helper had installed this.” Set moaned in annoyance and I’m sure that I saw a flash of sympathy flash over Carter’s face who knew how annoying Hours could get. 

“Uhm…are you two sure that this is a good idea?” Sadie asked us suddenly. 

“Why/Why?” I will try to later be worried that we asked at the same time, my nephew and niece only exchanged unsure glances before Carter spoke up again.

“Well, you see when we tried to get away from Leroy whom Set had sent after us well, the mortals kind of thought that it was a…”, but Set interrupted looking unbelievingly at Carter. 

“You have named Shadow-Fang ‘Leroy ‘?”

“My brother has little fantasy in the case of names.” 

“Really Sadie? What about ‘uncle Vinnie’, ‘Monsieur Evil/Delightful’ or ‘Vlad the Inhaler’, ‘Evil Ice Cream Man’ ahumf…” and thus ended the list with Sadie covering her brother’s mouth, she has way to much fantasy for her own good in the case of nicknames. 

“So getting back to topic while we were at the airport to get away and your pet reached us, well the mortals thought that it was a rabid moose and because it is kind of representing Set’s animal form…” my niece trailed of here because of a giggle while I turned to look down at Set who was staring back at me, I think we both had come to the same conclusion. 

“We will be in the library/We will be in the library.” as we made our hasty way to the large, chained doors on the other side of the hall both of us could hear the siblings breaking out laughing as they imagined me walking down the streets of Brooklyn with a moose on the leash. 

“And to think that mortals mistake hellhounds for poodles, but me they would see as a moose.” somehow I had no counterargument for that because I fully agreed with Set on this one, also I dearly hope that the Gods return in my time so that I can punch Horus for his brilliant idea that his uncle/brother can’t go out without supervision. 

Owari


End file.
